Second Chance
by Senda san
Summary: After Jade's future self had prevented Drago's plan from succeeding, one question is left unanswered: Why did Jade left Drago in the past?   Set near the end of J2: Rise of the Dragon.


**Author's Note**: Guess who's baacckkk~

Really, it's been years since I've made fanfiction for Jackie Chan Adventures. A bad one, much to my dismay. I know this one is good to share it with everyone here.

As for the old fanfiction I've mention, I'm going to remove it off of my account as of now, because I want to start fresh, again. To be open to other ideas, and publish potential plot here, in this website.

This probably the first fanfiction I'm happy with, for now. I don't think I'll revamp it any time soon. I do like to encourage others to review this story, and have constructive criticisms, or critiques, to help me improve as a writer. I'd be happy to answer questions, too.

I'd liked to give a special thanks to _**Mengskhunter**_ for editing this fanfiction. I couldn't have published it, without him!

Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don' t own the Jackie Chan Adventures series, and make no profit off of the story itself.

Warning: Implied JadexDrago.

* * *

><p>In the morning, firecrackers began popping around the neighborhood on Chinese New Year. In San Francisco, this was normal for the celebration to take place early in this culture.<p>

Unfortunately, for one person, that celebration would be put on hold.

Deep below the neighborhood, is a high security organization. One of the places that she would be in charge of were she not in the wrong time.

Jade Chan, back from the future, had prevented Drago's plan from releasing his father from his statue form and saved her uncles from harm.

The current leader of Section 13 is convinced, thanks to the help of her uncle, to let her visit the cell room. There is where Drago is currently being held until a final decision can be made.

While strolling down the hallways, she lightly lifts her brow. She sees the sense of irony's weight dragging her down.

―

"You want to recruit Drago into Section 13?" Captain Black blinks straight at her. Jade kept her posture stiff in her seat. She did not hesitate in bringing the topic up to her boss, yet she could still feel it had not gone as well as expected.

"Jade, do you know who we are talking about? He's no ordinary person."

"I know, but he has the capability to be a part of the agency in Section 13. Even if he is a demon, he proved himself to be different from the ones we encountered in the past."

Her words were true. Drago had the opportunity to eliminate the humans, despite no knowledge of relations between his and Jade's kin. Many, or at least Uncle, had always believed that demons do not have to have a reason to take pleasure in killing off humans. It was assumed it was part of their nature. Not anymore.

Captain Black gathered a folder of papers, skimming over the text.

"Although that is true, he still has certain records that prevent him from being recruited."

"Such as?" Jade asked.

"He has numerous minor crimes he's done from the past years in our radius. For an example, he recently damaged a public property in San Francisco's Union Square. We have him committing this crime on our private cameras, as well."

Jade bit down on her lip. There are policies that Section 13 takes. Drago may not be a blood thirsty demon out for a human rampage, but this did not stop him from making bad actions. Some of those times when he had felt threatened, as well as a few cases caused by… a bad temper.

"True, he did commit those crimes, but they were minor ones at best. I'm sure we can get pass-"

"Jade." His hand held up. "You've been a very active girl since you first discovered Section 13 with your uncle. There were times when you made a lot of trouble, but you've done whatever it takes to fix that trouble yourself for the people you care about. You grew to be a model agent for this sector, perhaps the whole section."

He paused for a moment, folding his hand on the desk.

"Seeing that you are my best agent, let me ask, why do you believe Drago, despite his criminal records, would be fit to be an agent in Section 13?"

She concentrated on her choice of words. If she spoke wisely, she could reason with her captain. Drago is getting better at behaving properly. A good bond between Jade and Drago had led the two to share a friendship. Perhaps closer.

"...Drago is only a bit off of where I started off. He misbehaved at times when he shouldn't have, but he is improving. When he makes those mistakes, he learns from them. He may not be perfect now, but he's going to strive to fix his flaws whatever it takes from him."

The leader looked at Jade with expressionless face.

"Please, give him a chance."

After a long state of silence, a sigh escaped from Captain Black's mouth.

"I'll pull some strings and inform you when Drago is aboard."

A smile grew on Jade's face, responding with a nod.

"Don't worry, you won't regret this."

―

How odd it had been for her to let her guard down for a second, just so the dragon could come in and initiate his big act.

Jade is human, and much as she was loathe to admit it, she had made mistakes before and would again in the future. This one had really taken the cake.

As leader, she had good surveillance in Section 13, if anything suspicious were to happen, she would be there right away. She had learned from her adventures to be prepared for the most spontaneous actions at a moment's notice.

―

"Ayiaahh!" A shout spread across the rooms in the small shop.

What the elder had witnessed was mind grueling. He bore his stress by the clenches on his hair.

The pieces of porcelain lay on the floor, no longer the value of its former form. A vase held on display of the shop's shelves was now broken.

The others arrived at the scene. Jackie went by his uncle's side, with Torhu to accompany his stressful teacher. On the other side was Drago. He pricked the horns on his temples.

"Yesh, and you'd think the old man couldn't get any louder?"

"Quiet, demon boy!" Uncle lashed out at the young dragon.

Jackie touched the side of his shoulder, trying not to anger his uncle further.

"Uncle, calm down. I'm sure there is a good explanation for this mess."

Uncle shook his head and flinch from his nephew.

"Explanation? A priceless vase falling down by itself is not an explanation!"

Uncle turns and pointed his finger at Drago.

"Uncle saw him breaking it! Uncles knows!" He shouts, receiving a groan from Drago.

"Maybe it was an accident, sensei." Torhu guessed.

"There is no accident! No such thing! He broke it!" Uncle waved up his arm at them in frustration.

Drago growled lightly at Uncle's accusation.

"I told you, I didn't mean to. My tail gets a mind of its own and-"

"See! He admits breaking!"

This comment had only made Drago growl much deeper.

"That isn't what I meant!" Drago said out loud. Jade stepped up to Drago's side, looking at Uncle.

"Uncle, from what he's saying, I believe Drago is telling the truth." Jade said, blocking the two from coming closer.

It didn't change Uncle's mind at all.

"Uncle does not believe it." He stood, his head held high.

"Okay, so Drago broke it, but that doesn't mean this accident has to be his fault."

"Uncle, Jade does seem to have a good point."

Uncle responded with a whack on Jackie's forehead, from his two fingers.

"Ow!" Jackie winces, rubbing the pain off.

Then Uncle stated "Uncle cannot accept excuses. Even if demon boy tells the truth, which I do not believe, he should have been very careful in the first place. Everything in store are very fragile. It is an antiques shop, not junkyard!"

Uncle made himself clear to Jade. With this accident, Drago should have been smart enough to be aware of his surroundings he's walking around which are brittle and most times, irreplaceable. He had the opportunity to avoid the situation as well, if he had shift into his human form. But the young dragon, at most times, was more comfortable in his true form, than his human one. There was no point in changing form, other than the times going through the antique maze, as the whole family already knows that Drago is a demon.

Jade witnessed Drago taking the blame of his unintended action, while her family bickered to find a resolution to this accident. Standing there would not make this problem any better. An act must be made.

"Uncle," She said, everyone turning their attention to her, "You're right, Drago should have been careful when he came around the shop in the first place-"

"See! Jade agrees with Uncle's words." He raised his voice in contentment.

"Who's side are you on?" Drago complained

"But I'm not finished, Uncle."

Uncle stops and pauses in his early victory.

"As I was saying, he should have been careful, but pinning the blame on something that he didn't mean to do isn't exactly the right thing, either…" It was hard to tell if Uncle's feeling were changing from her small counterargument. At least the fact that he was listening to her was putting her at ease.

"..And besides, the vase that Drago broke wasn't one of the rare ones we were selling. We still have another from the back, don't we Uncle Jackie?"

Her uncle nodded in response. In his mind, he did recall getting a couple more of those vases from his last exhibition. They did have a particular design that differ from each other, but wouldn't be easily spotted by an ordinary person.

Uncle fixed his glasses up. "And do you think Uncle should let him go, for this?" A hint of doubt was in his tone.

"Yes, I do think so, Uncle. He'll know what he's going to face if this ever happens again. Please Uncle."

The last part could have been omitted, but she might have thought this would strengthen her appeal for Drago's case.

Uncle glanced at his grandniece and to the demon boy. Jade wouldn't submit to Uncle's words. She was trying to get on his good side, and plead for the reckless boy. A strong act of friendship Jade was trying to do for him. Uncle could see Drago's expression of appreciation to Jade, even when he seemed to think he's doomed to suffer, it did not stop him from showing it.

"As I said before, I do not believe in accident." He points his finger up. He folds his hands behind.

"However, I will consider this one an 'accident' for now."

Drago sighed in relief while Jackie and Torhu looked at Uncle, confused by his paradoxical answer. Jade was glad the matter had been settled and smiled at Drago, who returned the sign of affection with a nod of his head.

"I will not be inclined to mercy if it will happen once more." Uncle pointed out and turns towards the kitchen room.

"You two, clean up the mess! Uncle must have tea to soothe his head."

―

Jade pulled open the door. The cellar was almost an empty room, only occupied by one prisoner. A recent one.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Muttered the shadowed figure.

Jade sneered at the idiom, walking up to the bars of the cell.

"I'm in no mood for playing around, Sparky."

"Aww, did I make you mad?" He teased. He leaned out of the shadows, dressed in orange and muzzled on the mouth. Good precaution, during his unconscious state. They didn't want him to escape and have to start chasing after him. It did not change the fact that he was still a scaly fire demon. Ill-tempered to boot Jade reminded herself.

"So, I guess this is the part where you give me a slap on the back, take me home, and move on, huh?" Drago spoke.

"You ambushed the entire agency of my sector, attempted to free your father, and almost got my uncles slaughtered. Both future and past."

"Okay, okay, point taken. But you're no saint either. You've kept this secret from me."

"I didn't think you had any relation with them."

It didn't occur to her, really. There was no record in Uncle's or other historical sources that claimed Shendu had a son. His appearance was no resemblance, either.

"We both know now, Jade" His eyes proclaiming he was ready for another trick. "But let bygones be bygones, my aunts and uncles are sealed up in another dimension, and dear old dad is a statue, now. I made my shot, and I failed. Don't worry, I'm over it now." Drago playfully shrugged at his comment.

This did not change a single muscle on her face. She wanted more out of him.

"Why did you do it?"

Drago looked up at her, idly taking his time to answer her question.

"Tch, weren't you listening or did you go to another planet?" He sarcastically commented at Jade, persistently refusing to answer her question.

"Why?" She repeated, louder than her last tone.

Drago frowned at her serious outlook.

"You want a reason? Fine I'll tell a few." He straightens up himself to look squarely at her.

"Maybe I did it for revenge, and not just for you lying to me, but for keeping the demons out from under my nose, and making it look like a human paradise for so long. I could have done it, because the 'bond' I had for you, in all these years, was all just a leash to make me be your pet. Maybe I did it, because I just want to do it. There are so many reasons I could have come up with at the top of my head. The thing is, I don't care why I did it, the damage is done either way."

The future leader only crossed her arms, useless to try and get him to provide a real motivation for his crime.

"So, that's it, huh? You're not going to spit it out?"

" Maybe the you from before would have cared, but I think it'd be a pretty stupid move for you to believe anything I said now; don't you?"

It really would be stupid but it didn't change the way she felt. Much to her dismay, she had nothing to offer Drago to make him change his mind. There had been a moment when she could have discovered the truth, but she was too distracted from her spontaneous adrenalin in the danger she had been through. Now Drago was looking at hard time once he returned to the future where he belonged.

"But let's not get so hasty on forgiveness, right?"

"Forgiveness?" She was not happy when she heard that from him.

"Drago, this wasn't a misdemeanor I'm angry about. It was more than that. If you had to serve a lifetime in prison for your crime, there would still be no forgiveness. Not from me."

Jade glares at Drago more for even mentioning it.

"I only did what I know how. _Give me a second chance_."

Jade stared at him after hearing that suggestion.

Those words were... too familiar to her.

―

Torhu lifted the last packages into the trunk of the vehicle.

"Thanks for the help, Big T. I wouldn't have finished getting my things packed up without you." She said, pushing the trunk down.

He gave her a humble nod. "It was my pleasure to help, Jade."

Jade was in a daze with excitement.

"I can't believe it finally happened. I'm moving out, and to my own place."

"Considering that you have been in this country for a long time, and the choice you've made, this is a very drastic change."

The change had not been easy, from what Torhu had known. He had heard Jade and her parents were still trying to find a solution to her residency in the United States and have Jade return to China. Jade had managed to stay in the country longer to complete her remaining education, but this wouldn't stop her parents just yet.

For now, Torhu couldn't be more proud to see how much growth she had made. Jade was no blood kin of his, but it didn't stop him from considering it. She was one of the few people that got him to the path of redefining himself and moved on away from his criminal past. Despite the fact that in the past, he had almost vivisected her body to retrieve the talisman.

"Is there anything you need, before leaving?"

"Nope, I got everything all set."

Jade smiled out from the distance, keeping it long as she could. Torhu could sense a twitch from her lips.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"A little…" Jade admitted.

"Don't be, Jade. You will always have us by your side."

"I know, but I have my own help."

"You're own 'help'?" He wasn't completely sure what she meant by her phrase.

"Well, you know who I mean, Drago."

"Ahh, yes..." Torhu spoke softly.

Drago had a different living arrangement than Jade. He did not live in the family's shop, due to Uncle's own superstitious belief in demons. He was fortunate to visit the shop often, with Jade's supervision. It was required for Jade to be his escort as part of her duties as an agent for Section 13.

Section 13 used to be Drago's home, until recently. Once Drago was proven capable enough to assimilate into the modern society, he was no longer in need of their care. The agency decided that he should leave to find his own home, outside of Section 13. Drago would have had nowhere else to go, were it not for someone's good deed.

"Torhu, he's not so bad once you get past his grouchiness."

"It may be so, but wouldn't it have been better if he made the time to find his own apartment."

"He can, but I think he could stay over at my place while looking for one." Jade retaliated.

"That may be so, but you did have the choice not to help him out. He's no longer a part of your duties in Section 13."

The answers did not satisfy the large man. There was a weak point to her argument that was very transparent. Was there another reason behind her behavior? He would continue to dig deeper.

"From what we both know, he's able to function properly in the modern world, with his human form. Would he not find your behavior patronizing?"

Jade glanced down on the concrete surface. Torhu was definitely getting close.

"Yeah, but I think he wouldn't mind since we're just hanging around...at my apartment."

"Are you sure about this Jade?"

She couldn't hold out on Tohru, her closest confidant, for long in this conversation. The truth must come out.

"Maybe..there is something...else I had in mind."

Her stutters only made Torhu pay more attention to her.

"If I may ask, what would it be?"

Jade carefully took her time to breathe in, calming herself before giving her reply.

"Torhu, as my long time best friend, you're worth talking to when I need someone to lend me a hand. And..I think you should know why I wanted Drago to move in with me."

Torhu listened carefully to her words, and kept his calm state.

"I want Drago and I to keep in touch. You know, let our friendship grow. Who knows, probably more..."

Torhu cocked his eyebrows. From Jade's idea, it stunned him to think that Jade would confess to a relation with the young demon. Over the past years, he had observed a good sight of their mutual company between one another. It was odd to see a human befriend a demon, from his own experience of fighting many demons, but it had seemed at the time to be nothing more than a platonic one.

He saw no hints or developing feelings from either side, from his point of view. Now that Jade had confessed her goal of a potential relationship with Drago, Torhu could only frown at the thought.

"Torhu, come on, don't give me that look." Jade beseeched.

"I didn't think that you wanted to have this sort of relationship with him."

"I know you're thinking it's weird, but it'll work out. He and I have got a bond. Torhu, could you please understand it?"

"No, I cannot." He said, making his judgment.

Jade was about to open her mouth, until Torhu spoke again, "But I will not stop you from doing so."

She didn't have to convince Torhu for Drago to move in with her. The fact that this was about Drago made even this small concession seem large.

"Y-you won't?" She stumbled, still getting herself together.

"I may feel comfortable, and have confidence in Drago. If Jackie or Sensei had learned of this, I don't doubt that they would question your decision and seek to change your mind. Unlike them however, I choose not to prevent it because it is your decision. You are old enough to know what is right and what is wrong. For me to pressure you to change your course would show a lack of faith in you."

Jade couldn't agree with him more. Torhu was one of the few who didn't still treat her as a youth. Instead, he treated her with the respect she had made an effort to gain from all her missions as an agent. Now she really felt like she had earned it.

"Thank you, T. You're the best." Jade hugged him much as she could. Torhu leaned down and hugged her in return.

"I am happy to see you happy, Jade"

They both let go, Jade stepped to the car's door.

"Could I ask one last question Jade?"

Jade turned to Torhu, looking at him curiously.

"Go for it."

"If he were to make one mistake, a big one, would you give him a second chance?"

Jade thought about it for a few seconds, unable to come up with a response.

―

"No"

Drago tensed up, his hope struck down.

"No?" He repeats her word. "What do you mean 'no'? You can't be serious! "

"Do you have the slightest idea what I did for you, before this even occurred?"

Drago did not get his chance to reiterate his argument.

"I've defended you! I did favors for you! I've even begged for you! You could have done those things by yourself! Do you think Section 13 is in the habit of giving free hand outs to demons? That you were treated with respect for who you are and not by your appearance? When, let me wrap this up, all the demons anyone had encountered ever were enemies to the human race? I trusted you, because I've talked myself into seeing you as if you were different! Something that no one else had the right mind to notice!"

He growls angrily behind his muzzle. His former leader and friend, yelling at him, giving him her so-called lecture about how high minded she had been.

"Then I guess you were wrong all along." He scoffs at her.

"I was, wasn't I?" Turning away from Drago's mad face, she felt her pain, growing more.

"And you did all of that for me? You know, that only proves how much of a softy you are, Jade."

"Yeah, I was being too easy for you. And if that's the case, it won't happen anymore."

She made her way to the exit.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Drago reminded, the thought to see his enemy posing her obliviousness.

"No, I'm not. I've come and done what needs to be done."

She was not oblivious, at all. Drago shook the bars in panic.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't leave me here, in the past! I don't belong here!"

This was not right, he yelled in his own mind. No sane person, even for Jade's own common sense, would make such a move.

"Why not? It's something you need to learn."

"Jade, think for a second. We both know this is the biggest gamble you're taking. You're making yourself vulnerable to the past timeline, including your younger self. By the time you step back in your future, everything will change! The fabric of time will be changed from the consequences and it will be all on you!" He points at her, eagerly daring her to reconsider.

"Then I guess that's the risk I'm going to take."

In her final words to her former ally, Jade left the room. His rage couldn't be much louder and uncontrollable from his own demonic side. Nevertheless, it would never compare to Jade's wrath.


End file.
